


Desperate

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Caustic | Alexander Nox, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Top Mirage | Elliott Witt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: Alexander let's Elliott take control.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 37





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Since my Prowl series is on hold for a moment have this.

He was so vulnerable in this moment, hands tied behind him and on his knees. Apparently Elliott was a damn good Dom, and currently he'd been brought up and denied more than just a few times. He's panting and testing the leather that holds his hands when Elliotts boot tilts his head up, a charming smile meets those handsome features now.  
"What's the matter doc? Bite off more than you can chew? "  
And at this point Alexander is wondering just that, did he? He's caught off guard when Elliotts boot nudges the outline of his cock through his pants, he straightens up quicker than he'd like but to get just some type of release would be worth it. Elliot smiles and steps back to sit in the recliner in the room, patting his lap and grinning now. Alexander can feel the blush seeping through his cheeks as he stands and carefully sits on the younger legends lap, but Elliott moves him so he's straddling his thigh.  
"Grind all you want. Gimme a show big boy "

Nox has never felt so desperate in his life, head resting on elliotts shoulder as he humps that thigh like some horny dog. He's huffing and grunting softly as he goes, eyes screwed shut and his thighs tremble now. It's not enough to even be close to satisfaction but the friction is still delicious to say, Elliott seems to understand his struggle and reaches down now.  
"Be still. "  
He hums softly, and Alexander takes a few more thrusts before shakily stopping and just sitting at Elliotts knee.  
"Oh look at you~ All hot and bothered, your dick is drooling with pre too "  
Elliott chuckles, swiping his thumb against the wet patch in Alex's shorts and the olders hips jerk towards him. Chasing the touch now, he's trembling and breathing heavily from all the work. Elliott slides his hand up Alex's toned stomach and to his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat and how he tenses when he slides that hand against his neck and to his cheek.  
"Who's my good boy?~ "  
Alexander leans into his palm and whimpers now, thighs shaking as he closes them up against Elliotts own. His breathing is still quick and his heart is loud in his ears, he feels like he's going to melt because everything is so hot and humid. 

He supposes Elliott wants an answer from him, but he can't quite bring himself to say the words at the moment. So he jerks his hips forward and gives a shaky breath.  
"That's right. You're my good boy. "  
Elliott says for him, sliding his other hand into Alexanders shorts and taking ahold of his painfully hard cock. The scientist moans shortly and his hips jerk forward into Elliotts palm, and by now that hand is slowly stroking. Brushing over his tip with his thumb and sliding his other hand down to pull his shorts over his hips, Alex's hips are grinding hard into Elliotts hand as he takes his time with jerking him off. But soon enough he's grabbing the lube from the lamp table beside them, and stopping to dribble some into his palm. Alexander honestly wants to cry when he stops, hips jerking and he gives a noise of pure utter frustration and hurt.  
"Easy. Just making this easier for both of us, you get to cum don't worry "  
Elliott says calmly, before taking ahold of him again and beginning to stroke. Alexander never thought he'd be so desperate and needy all at once, burying his face into Elliotts shoulder and nearly sobbing when he cums. 

His orgasm is one that rattles through him right down to his bones, it has him tensing and twitching because it's so intense. Elliott carefully reaches around and undoes the leather binds keeping his hands together, he grabs the youngers arms in a desperate hold. He's shaking horribly his dick is throbbing, it's even hard still. Of course that would subside soon but Alexander swears it's the best orgasm he had since he was in his college years.  
"Alex you alright? "  
Elliott asks him gently, rubbing his hands along his hips for a moment. It takes him a little bit to actually respond to the question that's been asked, when he does it's a simple nod and he kisses the side of Elliott's neck.  
"Y-you're a horribly good dom "


End file.
